Unexpected Heroes
by Angela 93
Summary: Save the humans, save the world. Some of the Heroes start to disappear and Hiro finds out they are being turned into monsters. When you don't know what to do, its time to fight fire with fire. Heroes/Twilight cross-over. Co-authored by Black 011
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Black_011 nor myself own Twilight or Heroes. Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer while Heroes belongs to the creative Tim Kring and the people at NBC. We have only created a plot to put these two stories together. **

**---**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath. The smells around me were so fascinating. Venom pooled in my mouth, as I smelt a large grizzly bear and her cubs. I chuckled slightly thinking of how jealous Emmett would be if I went hunting for the ferocious creature without him. Living in Denali with Tanya's family was difficult, at best. There were too many of us living together and it made me quite anxious, especially since the Volturi has sent someone to check in on us this morning. The scrutiny of our family only began after Alice and Jasper had joined us. Judging from what was in the nomad's thoughts, the Volturi were making sure that we weren't trying to overthrow them. That was such nonsense, as Carlisle would never condemn such a thing.

My mind reading talents were a sanction and a burden. On one hand, nothing was a mystery to me and my vast curiously and intellects were always expanding when I met new people. For once in my life, I was trying to look at this curse with a positive light. Even in my thoughts, I wasn't very successfully at this endeavour. In reality, reading the minds of my family, and others that I came into contact with on a daily basis was psychotic. Rosalie and Emmett had a hard time _not_ thinking about their personal life; Alice and Jasper were much more subtle and attempted to keep their thoughts away from each other but most of the time they were unsuccessful. Carlisle and Esme, much to my satisfaction, hardly ever thought about themselves in a less than professional way around me. Our friends' and neighbours' the Denali clan were mostly respectful of my talents. Carmen and Eleazar were as subtle as Carlisle and Esme. Fortunately, Kate didn't have a current love interest at the moment and Tanya's constant fixation with yours truly made it quite difficult to be in a 10 mile radius of the woman. Reading humans' thoughts were a constant bore. Either they were terrified of my family or they were obsessed with one of us, which was almost nauseating.

Finally opening my eyes, I looked up towards the tip of the mountain. It was a shame hardly anyone could experience the beauty of Mount Denali. Deciding I should probably get my mind off the constant struggles I had of being a vampire, I decided to once again read over the thoughts of what a human thought the struggles of a vampire were. I laughed quietly to myself as I continued to read Anne Rice's novel _The Vampire Lestat_. I was fascinated by the unfamiliar weaknesses this woman had thought that vampires had. As I opened the first page, there was a loud crack in the air beside me. It was a sound that would have made my heart stop beating for a second if it was still working the way it was suppose to work. The best way I could describe the sound was of a Quileute werewolf phasing from its' human form to its' wolf form. Looking up from my book, I saw round-faced man of the Asian descent standing in front of me.

As calm as I could be, I slowly stood up and scanned the man from top to bottom. I looked carefully at the usual places to check if this man was a human or a vampire. His eyes were dark brown and his skin was a normal complexion of a Japanese man. Listening, I could hear his racing heart beat. Finally taking a breath in, I smelt him. He was 100 percent human. Wait, he smelt a little funny – not dog funny – but a little different than all the humans I had come into contact with. "Who are you? How did you get here?" I asked calmly. I didn't really need to ask him these questions. I could find all the answers I required by listening to his thoughts. It was like he was screaming in my ear. For some reason, his voice was quite irritating, even if he was speaking Japanese. Alice's suggestion of me taking Japanese as an elective the last time we attended university is finally going to come in handy. As quick as I could, I translated his thoughts in my mind.

_I did it! I found Edward Cullen! Where is Bella, though? She never leaves his side._ "I am Hiro Nakamura, and I have come here to tell you that the future of this world will rest in your hands." He said in English as he handed me a comic book. I began to scan the front of the comic book curious of why this strange human was giving it to me. _9__th_ _Wonders _was a very weird looking book. Gazing at the picture on the front cover, I noticed it had a young girl and an Asian that looked bizarrely similar to the human standing in front of me. As I opened the first page, he began to speak. "You must keep this book safe until we meet again." Continuing to read the strange comic book, I noticed a picture of my family and another alien vampire who looked to be included in my family. I was curious about the picture to notice the beautiful woman had brown hair and stunning honey eyes just like the rest of my family. On the next page, the odd human Hiro and a tanned girl were at our door. I couldn't take it anymore; it was dangerous that we were in a comic book readily available for any human to purchase. This was not only going to get us noticed for what we really are but also get my whole family in trouble with the Volturi.

"What the heck is going on? How did my picture get on this book? How many copies of this comic book are in circulation?" I asked as thoughts raced through my mind of how my family and I could take care of this predicament.

"I cannot explain why you or your family are in the book. This is the only copy left of this issue; the rest of them were destroyed. And one more thing, do not read this book. It could have major consequences in the future if you do. Please, promise me."

"Uh, I promise that I won't read the book. And I, uh, promise that I will keep this book safe until you return." I said uncertainly, but with every intention of keeping the promise. For a strange reason, it was very easy for me to believe this Hiro Nakamura.

"Thank you. That is all I ask of you." Hiro looked like he was concentrating very hard on something, the air crackled again, and the human disappeared.

Walking back to the house, I curiously began looking at the cover of the comic once again. When I got home, I was greeted with anxious stares, and sighs of relief. I ignored them, and went to put the comic book in a safe place in my room. I hid the book in my huge closet, in a place that only Alice would be able to find later, and walked out of my room. As I made my way downstairs, I was greeted with confused looks.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice asked anxiously. "Your future disappeared for a while. And, as you know, that only happens when somebody dies. But clearly, you're not dead, well, not in the way a human would consider us dead without knowing about us, so tell me what happened!" she practically yelled.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened to be quite honest," I answered truthfully.

"What do you mean your not sure what happened?" Rosalie sneered.

"I mean that it was sort of surreal, and made very little sense." I said, trying not to snap at her.

"Well, why don't you tell us what happened?" Kate asked. "So we can help you figure it out." I hadn't noticed the Denali clan was sitting in our living room. I was way too relaxed in my own house. I really did need to pay attention more. I just realised I had not taken a breath since I had walked downstairs. Taking in a breath, I almost sneered as I smelt Tanya across the room. Looking up proved my assumptions correct – Tanya was sitting on the couch beside Carmen and Eleazar.

"Yes, why don't you tell us, Edward? We can help you." Tanya repeated. At that moment I did wish I was 10 miles away so I did have to hear her constant chatter of her wanting in my pants. It was difficult to block someone out when they said your name every 30 seconds. I proceeded to tell them about this afternoons happening. They listened intently, and didn't say a thing until I was finished.

"That is quite odd," Esme said. "I wonder who that man was. He didn't smell like a vampire, did he? Or someone who had come into contact with a vampire in the last little while?"

"No, he didn't. He smelled completely human, but with a bit of something else I have never smelt before. Besides, his eyes were brown."

"Hmmm, I guess that we will have to wait this one out," Carlisle explained. "We may never see that human again, so we might just have to try and forget about this. Hopefully he doesn't tell anyone about us. That could be dangerous to not only our family but him as well. We must never speak of this incident again unless the time comes where we can all meet this Hiro Nakamura."

**Author Note: I hope you enjoy this story neither Black_011 or I have ever read a story of cross-over of Heroes or Twilight. This is our first time co-authoring a story so we hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and tell us what you think. We hope you give our story a chance and hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it! **

**If you enjoy this story, please check out both mine and Black_011's stories and review them as well! **

**xoxo**

**Black_011 and Human Vampyre**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Human Vampyre nor myself own Twilight or Heroes. Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer while Heroes belongs to the creative Tim Kring and the people at NBC. We have only created a plot to put these two stories together. **

**---**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors **

"Alright, I understand, I won't call again. Send my love to Jacob. Goodbye Renesmée." I was very anxious for my one and only daughter. What would happen if she somehow managed to get pregnant? I mean, Edward didn't think it was possible for me to get pregnant, but I had. What did that say about Renesmée? I hung up the phone as I felt my husbands' smooth mouth on my neck.

Edward chuckled quietly. "I have to say Bella, the one thing I do miss is the warmth of your skin against my lips. The smell though, is even more intoxicating than before." Turning around, I smiled as our lips connected. The smile on his face turned sour as I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Edward." My voice was almost unrecognizable. I still wasn't used to the smooth texture of it. Twenty years had passed since the faithful transition from human to immortal. Everything still felt new… like I was reborn again. The colours were so vivid and sounds so clear. It was phenomenal. I sometimes didn't feel like Isabella anymore. It really was like I was reborn. _Bella, focus! Stop getting side tracked_. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. "I told myself I would clean this place today. Why are you such a packrat Edward? You're not going to like this very much but I have to say it. I think you have more possessions than Alice." I said playfully as I began to make my way quite reluctantly towards to closest.

Edward's smooth, god-like laughter filled the room. "Well, technically I'm older than Alice so I should have a few more possessions than her." He explained.

Ignoring his quick remark, I swiftly began the chore by pulling out some old boxes. "I've never realised how large our closest is Edward. You have way too many boxes in here. Have you ever considered throwing any of these items out?" I questioned as I pulled out a box with Edward's elegant script on the top. It was labelled 'Alaska, 1980's'.

Making his way to my side he began to chuckle. His voice radiated through my ear as he began to nibble on it playfully. "I don't know why you are so determined to clean out my closet Bella. I might have some skeletons in there that could shock you." He whispered in a seductive tone. He really would rather we spent the day in bed. After all, even though we still had energy, we were both quite mentally exhausted.

It had been quite a busy week. Edward had reluctantly given away Renesmee at her and Jacob's wedding yesterday. The newlyweds began their trip to the exclusive island that she was conceived on. Isle Esme. It was the first place they would spend time alone together, just as Edward and I had spent our honeymoon there. Credit card and cash in hand, the two had left mere minutes after the party. It was the first time Edward and I had been away from our beautiful daughter for any length of time, and I needed something to keep myself occupied. I decided it was time to clean out the house, and get rid of the things Edward and I had collected over the years. We'll more the things that _Edward_ had collected. Even though I didn't look it, I had been around for about 38 years. Edward on the other hand has graced this planet for well over 100 years. He was frozen in a 17-year-old body, and I in an 18 year old one. Therefore, it was really more of Edward's things I was supposed to be cleaning up. I decided that I should probably pack up many of Resnesmee's possessions. She outgrew things quite quickly and many of her toys and old clothes were strewn about the house.

Rolling my eyes I laughed at him as I began digging through the box. There were a few pictures, some random thoughts scribbled on pieces of paper and a strange looking comic book. I began to examine the cover as Edward went completely stiff. "Edward, what's this?" I asked him curiously. I'd never expected Edward to be a comic book fan. I'd never heard of 9th Wonders before. But mind you, my comic book knowledge was limited to some random ones I found in a box at Phil's house when I helped him clean out his garage. Stuff like Spider man, and X-Men, and a few others whose names I didn't remember. What was strange about this one is it had a picture of our faces on it, and it looked to be about 45-50 years old. I opened the book to notice that there were pictures of our family in it. "Why are there drawings of us in this comic book? And who are those other people?" I was concerned. Why would a comic book have our family in it? It reminded me of that picture in Carlisle's office of the Volturi. If it was a mortal using his or her artistic talent to emphasis his vast curiosity of the un-dead, why did have my picture in it? Even Alice would not have suspected that I would join the family that long ago.

In silence, Edward took the book from my hand and quickly closed it. "This comic book was given to me by a strange human. His name was Hiro Nakamura. He appeared out of nowhere and gave it to me. He made me promise to keep it safe, and to never read it, though I have been tempted to many times. I've always made sure this box traveled with me as me moved across the country." Looking over his shoulder, I continued to look down at the book. I really wanted to know what this book was about. Taking the book out of Edward's hand, I decided it was maybe better if we cleaned another day. After all, we did have eternity to clean house, and who knew how much longer we'd be living here anyways? Placing the lid back on the box, I put it back in the closest and closed the door.

"I guess I can put it off until another day." I grudgingly gave into my husband.

Edward's body relaxed as a smile lit up his face. Learning in close, he swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed. Lying on top of me, he began to attack my neck with his lips. "Now, where were we?" He whispered in between the groans escaping my lips.

We both froze as we heard footsteps racing up the stairs and quickly untangled ourselves as Alice ran into the room in a tizzy. "Edward, Bella...there's something wrong. Your futures, well...the whole families' futures have suddenly disappeared, Nessie's gone, and there are no werewolves around here! What's going on?" Panic and confusion filled her voice. When werewolves or Renesmée were around, our future was blurry to her but they never completely vanished. The only logical explanation was the whole family was going to die in the next few minutes. Wouldn't Alice see how this would happen? Many more options seem to form in my head as all heard a quiet knock on the door. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I froze.

"There are two humans at the door. But they smell a little different from regular ones." I explained as I watched my sister and brother exchange a wordless conversation. I hated it when they did this. Being out of the loop bugged me so much. Quickly glancing at each other, Edward and Alice dashed to the front door and opened it. Following behind them, I made my way to the front entrance. It sort of reminded me of my days as a fragile human. Always being behind Edward, never able to take the lead. I noticed the rest of my family was standing in the shadows waiting to see who was at the door.

A small, round faced, Japanese man came in with a 17-year-old blond haired teenager. "Hello," the man said apprehensively. "My name is Hiro Nakamura. You are the Cullen family, correct?"

---

**Author Note: We hope this chapter was as enjoyable to read as the last. We both have a question for you – which Hero (besides Claire) or Twilight character should we bring in next? We are hopefully going to include as many as possible into the story as many of you know Breaking Dawn had many vampire covens in it and heroes has an endless cast of superheroes which could be included in the story. So please, review and tell us who you would like to be included in our story. Sorry for the wait, by the way. Please don't hate us…**

**If you enjoy this story, please check out both mine and Human Vampyre's stories and review them as well! **

**xoxo**

**Black_011 and Human Vampyre**


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer: Sadly, neither Black­_011 nor I own Twilight or Heroes. Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer while Heroes belongs to the creative Tim Kring and the people at NBC. We have only created a plot to put these two stories together. As well, we got Hiro and Claire's ability explanation from Wikipedia ~**

**Jaspers Point of View**

No one pretended to be human at that moment. Closing my eyes for mere milliseconds, I felt the movement of blood through the two humans' blood vessels in front of me. Just one breath, that is all I will take. Breathing in, the smell encased me, but I dare not analyse it too well. I do not want to lose control and be the ignominy to my family once more. Both of them took a step back in apprehension as they scanned the surroundings. It was rather strange. It seemed to me as if they were used to hostile situations. It was quite humorous to know that each member of my family could snap either of these humans' necks before one of them could have blinked. Of course, Carlisle would be very, how should I saw this, thwarted if that future were to transpire.

I pushed the thought out of my head as I began to analyse the two creatures that stood before me. Didn't I just decide that I wouldn't evaluate this situation? As long as I stayed away from the thoughts of the mere thousands of ways I could get through my family to taste that beautiful, delicious blood. Before I could notice, I felt the pressure of one of Alice's tiny hand on my head. "Sorry," I mumbled too low for the two humans to hear. Looking up, I realized that the smell of these two humans was not appetizing at all, quite to the disbelief of my fantasy. These humans didn't smell as horrendous as werewolves but they didn't smell exactly like the average humans that we came across. They were human, as I could definitely hear a heartbeat, but they were different somehow. They both seemed to have...I just couldn't put my finger on the differences. It was almost as if they had a glow about them that made them almost supernatural.

The Asian was small in stature, and had an almost cartoon likeness to him. The girl, much younger than the male, wasn't smiling. It looked as if her face had hardened over the past couple of years. Like she had been forced into many hard situations against her will. I felt a slight tinge of fear from both of them, as well as hope. What did these two want from us?

"Welcome to our home. Please, come in." Carlisle pointed to the couches and gestured to the two of them to make their way towards them. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He explained as he gestured to his wife. "This is Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper." He explained pointing to each of us as he spoke our names. "What brings you on this beautiful day?" He asked the two strangers as he gestured once again them to make themselves comfortable on our white couches.

Looking at the girl beside him, Hiro nodded as they both made their way into our home. Our family followed close behind as we all surrounded them. Hiro and his friend looked like they were ready to bolt for the door. The self-preservation instinct was at least working in these humans. They shuffled uncomfortably as we stared at them, waiting for them to speak. They looked at each other nervously. Sensing the stress and fear from the surrounding environment radiating off my family and our visitors, I sent a wave of calmness towards everyone. With their bodies relaxed, and the stiffness of my family almost obsolete, Hiro began to speak.

"We need your help," he explained. "Some of our friends have gone missing and we have no idea where they went. Before I continue, please let me introduce my friend, this is Claire Bennett. We have both come in contact with each other due to the fact that our fathers worked together. We have been looking for your family for a long time."

Suddenly, Edward stood up. I felt confusion flowing off my brother by the gallons. "What, how can you look exactly the same as you did 35 years ago and not remember meeting me?" he asked. "You _are_ human? Aren't you?"

Hiro stood up to attempt to meet Edward's gaze – he was about two heads shorter. I had to give the human credit for standing up to a vampire. Oddly, a smile crossed the man's face. "You must have met my future self." He mumbled almost to himself. "Yes you are correct to assume that Claire and I are human," he explained, "but just like when you were human, we have special abilities. I have the power to control space and time. I cannot only manipulate time but I can travel through time and teleport to any location at my will. Claire can spontaneously regenerate any tissue on her body. And please, ignore my rudeness but I must ask, is your family really a coven of vampires?"

The smile left Carlisle's face. "How did you...?"

"The Amazons." Edward answered for Hiro. "You ran into them looking for your friends." As Edward continued to speak, I could feel the confusion radiating off the two humans. "Excuse me for my insolence." Edward explained. "Yes we are vampires just like the Amazonians. But we only feed on animals – because of Carlisle's direction, our family has decided to be a little more… civilized. To answer your unspoken question, we also have some unusual talents and skills. We didn't have powers as humans like you and your friends have but when we were changed, subtle things that we were good at or a certain part of our personalities was intensified. As a human, I had a vague idea of what people were thinking but I couldn't hear thoughts. Now as a vampire, I can read most people's thoughts. My wife, Bella, has a special mind and it is immune to any power that works within the brain. She is what we call a mental shield."

"I can intensify my power as well to include people around me. I can also push it away from myself so talents like Edwards will work." Bella explained.

Smiling at his wife, Edward continued his explanation. "My sister Alice can see the future."

"Well some creatures I can't see. And when they intertwine their paths with ours, our family's future is unclear." Frustration rolled off my wife as she continued to explain her power. I sent a wave of calm at her, and she looked appreciatively in my direction, and nodded her thanks. "But the future does not always come out the way I have foreseen. I can only see the path that people are on that instant. They can always change their mind."

Edward sat down beside his wife and grabbed her hand. I glided over to Alice, and put my arms around her waist. She leaned back into my arms as Edward continued his explanation of how our abilities worked. "My brother, Jasper," he said as he pointed to me. "Has always had a talent of manipulating others to do his will." That was definitely an interesting way to say what I did as a human. But he was right; in the civil war it was easy for people to believe me. I could always get people in the mood for a battle. "As a vampire, he can now feel and manipulate people's emotions." Nodding, I sent a wave of excitement into the room, followed by a wave of anger, then a wave of calmness to prove his point. "Even though you can feel it and you know he is doing it, there is nothing you can do to stop it. It is quite a unique power. One I've never really come across, excluding Jasper that is."

An evil smirk crossed my face, and Claire looked at me in horror. I sent out a wave of fear, but with Alice's glaring stare, I immediately made the room calm again. "Sorry," I spoke loudly so that the humans were able to hear me. "I was just having a little bit of fun." We all sat in silence for a moment, before Claire spoke.

"So the others in your family don't have any powers?" Claire asked. Everyone was very surprised that she had spoken, since she hadn't uttered a word since she entered the house.

Bella laughed quietly. "That's not exactly true." She explained. "Our powers are in our head, just like many of your friends' powers are. The rest of our family has a different type of talent. Rosalie has unimaginable beauty, no one can compare to her. It might not be a traditional manipulative power but she is very blessed to have it." Rosalie beamed at Bella for the compliment, and moved to give Emmett a peck on the cheek. "Emmett has unbelievable strength. We are all super-humanly strong but I've never met a developed vampire as strong as Emmett. Esme has more love and compassion then anyone I know. It is her hard work and strength that has kept this family together. Finally, our leader and father Carlisle. As you know our senses are multiplied by a degree so great that we can smell things and see things that a human couldn't even dream of. Blood, especially human blood, draws us out. To be even in the same room as someone bleeding in unimaginably difficult for even the strongest of our kind. Carlisle works at a hospital and saves humans every day. Even I, with the high tolerance I have around humans, still struggle being in the same room as them." With that comment, Claire and Hiro's nervousness returned.

Edward began to laugh quietly. "There are some supernatural creatures that are predominantly human which do not appeal to us," he clarified. The confusion continued. "None of us feel any inclination to jump you and feed off your blood." Sometimes the blunt answer was the easiest to understand. "So I was wondering?" Edward asked. "You don't remember coming to me to give me a comic book?

Hiro shook his head. "Sorry, I do not. That must have been my future self. May I see the comic book?" He asked. Edward ran upstairs at vampire speed and was back down in a mere 37 milliseconds – a new record. Hiro was startled, as in a blink of his human eyes, Edward was back in front of him and handed him the book. He quickly scanned, flipping the pages, until he studied the last page quite intently. "According to the comic, we must wait for a phone call."

Nodding Carlisle scanned the family. "If you two would please wait in the kitchen, my family and I need to discuss the consequences of helping you two." Standing up, Hiro and Claire made their way towards the kitchen.

"I don't like this at all." Rosalie whispered. "How is this going to affect our family? What happens if someone gets killed? What happens when Renesmée gets back? Knowing her, she is going to want to help these people as well. We all know that she inherited her fathers' and mothers' stubbornness."

Bella nodded. "I do not want my daughter caught up in this. I'll call Jacob when our visitors leave, and tell him to make sure Renesmée stays away from here until I call him again. He can make up some excuse to prolong their honeymoon."

"I agree with everyone else. Sorry Rosalie." Edward explained. "Yes, we should keep Jacob and Renesmée away for now. But we should also help these two. Reading both their minds – the only missing person they found, who they followed to South America, was a man named Nathan. When Claire saw his face, he had bright red eyes. I think a vampire, or a coven of vampires, is changing these humans with powers. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I do know that these humans need our help and if we don't get involved then I'm sure the issue will affect us in the future."

"I agree with Edward." Alice said. I understood what Edward was explaining and I completely agreed with him as well.

"I also agree. We must stop this coven before it gets to be too powerful. We don't need another visit from the Volturi," I added.

"Before we make any conclusions though, we need all the facts. I think we should call on our friends and see if they have heard about anything. First, we should talk to the Amazon coven." Carlisle suggested.

"That's sounds reasonable." Esme concluded.

Nodding in agreement Rosalie looked at her husband. "Both Rosalie and I understand the consequences of not helping them and we both understand that it is in our family's best interest to help these two." Emmett said his mood uncharacteristically sombre.

"Okay, then it is settled. I'll tell them our decision," Carlisle said. Just as the family made their way to the kitchen the phone rang. Picking it up, Alice began to speak.

"Hello?" she asked in her wonderful, melodic voice.

"Is this the Cullen residence?" A man on the other line said.

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Peter Petrelli. May I please speak to Hiro?" He asked. Nodding Alice handed the phone over the Hiro.

"Hello?" He asked and Peter began to speak on the other end.

Alice's eyes glazed over momentarily. With a frustrated look, she began to speak. "It's started; there's no turning back now."

***

**Hey! Chapter number 3! We hope you guys liked it as much as you've enjoyed the last two. Reviews are very welcome. (Hint, hint) You should also check out our other stories, because they're not too terrible. One question at the end of this chapter, we were thinking of doing a Heroes character's point of view for the next chapter. What character would you (the reader) point of view would you like to see?**

**xoxo**

**Human Vampyre and Black_011**


End file.
